Invisible
by LeanneDaseyLover
Summary: This is my first songfic. It is sort of an angsty dasey fic. Please review and tell me whether you like it or hate it.


**Author's Note:** This is my first Life with Derek fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also if you haven't heard the song before I suggest you check it out. It is really good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life with Derek or the lyrics Invisible.

_She can't see the way your eyes, light up when you smile._

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by._

Casey couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. How can this be? Derek Venturi was in love with Sally? What's more is that he _**told**_ Casey. His grade-grubbing, klutzilla of a step-sister Casey. That is just plain wrong. I mean let's be honest. Derek Venturi doesn't fall in love. _Except when it comes to Sally_. Derek Venturi doesn't admit to falling in love. _Except when it comes to Sally_. Derek Venturi _**never**_ talks to Casey about him falling in love. _Except when it comes to Sally_. You want to know what makes this worse. Sally is in love with someone else.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her, but you are everything to me_

To top it all off is that our girl Casey is also in love….with Derek. Yeah, you all heard correctly. Keener Casey McDonald is in love with the Lord of Lies Derek Venturi; her step-brother. The same Derek Venturi who we have on record just about killing Casey when he confessed to her that he was in love with Sally.

_I just wanna show you, she don't even know you._

_She's never gonna love you like I want to._

_And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

How in the world is she going to do this? Derek wants to talk to Casey about love. About Sally. About whether or not he should tell Sally the truth. Derek is considering telling the truth! He only does that for Sally.

Lately, whenever Casey sees Derek, he is glowing. It is like confessing his strong feelings for Sally liberated him from a deathly burden. He is happy and it kills Casey. It kills her because he is this way for Sally. It kills her because Sally doesn't even see.

_There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through._

_And she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do._

Casey wants to help Derek. Derek loves Sally. Sally doesn't love him back. Derek wants Casey's advice on how to tell Sally his true feelings for her. It takes everything Casey has not to tell Derek the truth. The truth about how Sally doesn't love him back.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

Casey wants to tell Derek about Sally, but she just can't. She can't hurt Derek like that. She cares too much. That's why she tries to show him her feelings. She drops subtle hints around Derek, but he is so blind. All he sees is Sally.

_I just wanna show you, she don't even know you._

_She's never gonna love you like I want to._

_And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Sometimes Casey just gets so frustrated with Derek's obliviousness. He just won't see what is right in front of him. All he thinks about is Sally. All he talks about is Sally.

What will he do when he realizes that Sally doesn't feel the same way about him? Casey doesn't have the answer and it scares her. Will Derek ever see how Casey feels about him? How will he react if he does? Casey doesn't have these answers either which is even more frightening.

_Like shadows in faded light_

_Oh we're invisible_

_I just want to open your eyes and make you realize_

Casey lies awake at night contemplating on these questions that are running through her head. No matter how much she analyzes or how hard she thinks on the matter, she never can figure out the answers.

Something else that haunts her is this; should she tell Derek the truth about Sally's and her feelings toward him, or should she let him find out on his own? Sometimes she thinks the latter is the best choice. Then other times she feels that telling him would be better.

_I just wanna show you, she don't even know you._

_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_

_You just see right through me, but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Casey is smart. She always knows what to do. That is why Derek told Casey bout his feelings and asked her advice in the first place. This time though she doesn't know what to do. She hasn't known what to do since Derek told her that he is in love with Sally. Casey wants nothing more than to tell Derek that it is she who loves him and not Sally. She doesn't though. She tries to show him but all he sees is Sally. And Sally never notices.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile….._

**A/N:** Review!!! It would make me extremely happy!


End file.
